


Сборник стихотворений по Saints Row

by Armentarius



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armentarius/pseuds/Armentarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <img/>
</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Позволь продолжить верить, что ты жив

Позволь продолжить верить, что ты жив:  
Опять забудешь трубку положить,  
Когда звонишь спокойно ровно в три  
И хочешь через час ко мне приехать,  
Когда я слышу хриплый голос твой,  
И ты опять не дружен с головой -  
Раз пьяным сядешь в новенький Ролс Ройс -   
И это не было всегда помехой.  
Я слышу, как откашлявшись опять,  
Ты стал чужие песни напевать,  
Где приглашал кого-то там в кровать,  
Потом ругался, выехав по встречной...  
Потом молчал, потом шаги в ответ,  
Потом гудки - ты рядом или нет?  
А я всё жду, в руках сминая плед,  
И не момент, а кажется всю вечность.


	2. Я в ответе за ваши грехи

Я в ответе за ваши грехи,  
За насмешки, молву и укоры,  
За мечту, что казалась лишь вздором,  
За молитву, что вам изрекли;  
Благородный сиреневый цвет,  
Обагрившийся кровью собратьев,  
Я в ответе... Достаточно, хватит!  
Я в ответе за тех, кого нет,  
За Святой императорский флёр,  
И что нету патронов в обойме,  
Что смертельно закончилось _"больно"_ ,  
И успели свершить приговор...  
Я в ответе за ваши грехи,  
Но уже ничего не исправить.  
В наказанье осталась лишь память  
И земной позабытый мотив:  
_Я в ответе... простите... прости..._


	3. Святые

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пускай всё сгорит, но не стоит бояться расплаты -  
Суд честный вершится по собственному приговору -  
За смерть одного так поплатится целая свора,  
Убийством ответим за муки убитого брата.  
Не стоит приписывать к делу совсем непричастных,  
За них вырастает цена неизбежности жуткой;  
Войной обратится на вид безобидная шутка,  
Способная сделать надолго кого-то несчастным.  
В чём смысл стоять на пути тех, кто тянется к звёздам?  
Позволь им истлеть, неспособным ответить за пламя,  
Те против нас, кто не желает ответствовать с нами,  
Покаяться искренне, если, конечно, не поздно.  
Мы, в целом, не так уж и плохи, а может и боле,  
Наш крест на агрессию кровью чужой обагрится;  
И, кто к нам прибудет с мечом, от него, говорится,  
Он сам и погибнет, испив чашу скорби и боли.  
Хоть нами самими не раз эта чаша испита,  
Мы святость даруем облитым Водою Святою,  
Но, встретившим пурпурный флёр, удивляться не стоит,  
Запомнив, что слово святого - ещё не молитва.


	4. Ангел-хранитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я снова жива, да и кажется даже не время  
Опять умирать - показалось, что еле дышу;  
В такие моменты (случается, но не со всеми)  
Нам Бог посылает поддержку, но только чуть-чуть:  
Кого-то прозренье коснётся, кого-то удача,  
Кому в утешенье достанется преданный друг,  
А мне достаётся, кто Богом самим обозначен,  
Мой ангел-хранитель коснётся израненных рук.  
Он сам и не знает, наверно, об участи этой,  
Он - гамма, среди прочих альф или даже омег,  
Мой ангел - не тот, кто выходит из яркого света,  
А просто из плоти и крови, как я, человек.  
Он сам добровольно себя, как Святой ограничил,  
И я им довольна, пускай и неопытен, юн.  
И в Библии я бы ему посвятила страничку:  
За жизни чужие отдаст безвозвратно свою.

Он жертвовал всем, шёл на риск, забывая укрыться,  
Зачем ему только теперь эта скорбная речь?  
И местью своей я почти его стала убийцей,  
Прости меня, ангел, тебя не сумела сберечь!  
И в смерти повинный не сможет уйти без ответа...  
За что же не нимб на тебе, а ты сам на рожне?  
Мой ангел не тот, кто выходит из яркого света  
От Бога... Ему он, наверно, нужней.


	5. Супергерой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда в руках застывает воздух, а под ногами пропасть - не поздно  
Лишь поспешить... Куда? К ярким звёздам, и их в ладони насобирать.  
Лететь вперёд или вверх - не важно, туда, где мнётся чужая стража,  
Её сломить, уничтожить, скажем, ну, как подонков не убивать?  
Когда лишь ты - надежда вселенной, и пламенеешь почти что мгновенно,  
Лелея память и самозабвенно, как камикадзе кидаешься в бой,  
Тебя сотрут - кто-то восстановит, тебя убьют - ты живой хоть сломан,  
Тебя не ждут - ты приходишь снова и приглашённый самим собой.  
Нет, это всё такой же твой город, пусть в симуляции и развёрнут,  
Пусть вместо дома чужая контора, пусть оккупирован мудаком...  
Но ты очистишь его от сброда, не раз покажешь людскую свободу,  
Не раз докажешь, что вправе вроде гулять на воле, не под замком,  
Что только босс тут, конечно, хозяин, и зря враги на Земле показались,  
У Зиньяка лишь тупая зависть... Её рассеешь в один момент,  
Но выжидаешь, не будучи трусом - война, стратегия - тоже искусство,  
Ты, как джедай, но ведомый Чувством, и только ты - Стилпортский Кларк Кент.


	6. Один день из жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кутёж, вечеринка, опять перестрелки,  
Кортеж, махинации и шоу Генки,  
Машина с дерьмом и прыжки с парашютом -   
Поломаны ноги ещё этим утром.  
Раздроблены пальцы о морды амбалов -  
Гранаты не кончились, их очень мало!  
На танке прогулка по улицам - жутко...  
Приходится снова возить проституток.  
Угон автотранспорта и самолётов,  
Вновь врезался в столб, переехал кого-то.  
Пробежка в чём мать родила по кварталу,  
Звонки на мобильный (уж очень достали).  
Езда в колеснице с людьми в роли пони,  
Участие в антибандитмарафоне -  
Опять большой дилдо приложен к ублюдкам -  
Все в платьях, на шпильках, и это не шутка.  
Свержение с трона мальца кибербога -   
Захвачен район, не бывает их много.  
Восстание зомби, рекламная съёмка,  
В кино... И всё это - процесс трудоёмкий.  
А к вечеру внешности смена и пола,   
Спасенье Земли - просто так, для прикола...  
Но нет благодарности, слышно лишь снова:  
"Нет, в этих Святых ничего нет святого"!


	7. Защитник/Alexandros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я, словами не раз калеченый,  
Продолжаю свой крест нести,   
Не с проклятьем - молитвой конечно же:   
"Отче наш, иже еси на небеси..."   
Забывая и имя, и прозвище,   
Но такой же, как раньше, гордец,   
Я один на один против полчища   
Нежелательных выродков здесь.   
Но не сломлен и только с мужеством,   
Коль защитник, с мечом, как был,   
Я встречаю чужие ужасы,   
За спиной слыша шорох крыл.   
И пронзённый шальною пулей,  
Я ослаб, но ещё на ногах,  
Грешный, у алтаря могу ли  
Наконец огласить свой страх?

Умираю - бессмертный, тоже мне,   
И успел только лишь проронить:  
"За других заступись уж, Боженька,   
Слышишь, Господи, сохрани!"


	8. Я - один из святых

Я - один из святых, но не с крыльями за спиной,  
И не с арфой в руках, в белой рясе и паре сандалий,  
Не молитвы глаголю, а матом ругаюсь, скандалю  
С пистолетом на поясе и напиваясь вином.  
Наша церковь - не церковь, покинутый Господом храм,  
В его стенах уже не акафист, басы раздаются;  
И не лики со скорбью в глазах... а лицо проституции  
Отбивает поклоны и задом, и передом нам.  
И, бывает, не счесть в моём теле от пулей прорех,  
Не ладонью к ладони я руки сложу, в ином жесте.  
Бог учил нас прощать, но порою все мысли о мести  
За таких же святых, с кем мы вместе вводились во грех.  
Мы на пурпурный цвет променяли небесную синь,  
В отделеньях полиции с нами на досках "иконы",  
Наши действия святы, пускай и не очень законны.  
Хочешь мне помолиться? Серьёзно? Ну, что же, аминь!


	9. Тень от святого

В Праздник Высокого неба ангелы сходят с фасадов,  
Пьют и танцуют стриптиз на грязных перилах моста;  
Люди устало-слепы - это-то и досадно,  
Люди привыкли вниз смотреть и там чуда искать.  
Ангелы рубятся в покер, шашки, блекджек и твистер,  
Ангелам что стыдиться - их ли заботы-печаль? -  
Впрочем, им просто похер, если какой-то мистер  
Рядом упрямо садится, их силясь не замечать.  
Он и устал, и злобен, гнев его неописуем,  
Нет ему страха и дел до этих пернатых чудил;  
Он их братии, словом, чьё имя не молвят всуе,  
Он просто уйти хотел, но Бог его осудил.  
Что он, святых не видел? Ангелов, чёртов, бесов?  
Он с ними не раз братался, и многих он близко знал.  
Единоправный правитель, вершащий судьбы обрезом,  
Жаль, только один остался, упрятав свой лик в тронный зал.  
Корону с себя снимая, сам, полный тоски и страха,  
Готов был моментом от чина отречься и белых крыл.  
И, что, что душа немая? Он равно как мытарь, так пахарь,  
Нашедший уже причину быть тем, кем когда-то был,  
И чуда искал ежечасно, глаза устремивший в высь он,  
Теперь же устал от хлеба, и зрелища видеть лень,  
Святым став, но став и несчастным от несуществующих писем...

А Праздник Высокого неба здесь, кажется, каждый день.


	10. Добру - виват

Что говорить нам о добре и зле:   
Добру - виват, а злу - большая писька!  
Надеюсь, что не вычеркнут из списка   
К воротам в рай и к ним же на земле  
За наши взгляды, драки, жуткий мат  
И за посылы в каждом грубом слове;  
Коль неспособны выполнить условий,  
Мы не святые - все так говорят.  
Не до молитв нам, и не носим ряс,  
И пьём вино не ложкой, а галонны,  
В решениях горды и непреклонны,  
И вряд ли похоть в белый красит нас.  
Мы не святые - даже жалко так,  
Но на кону сложнейший в жизни выбор -  
Мы лучше будем бить хлебала, ибо:  
Добру виват, а злу большой дилдак!


End file.
